A Tale of Two Egos
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Wanting Vegeta to have some companionship, Bulma sets him up on a date. Yusuke and Kuwabara play a trick a Hiei, making him the Saiyan's date. What will happen? Will they get together? Read to find out! (VegetaHiei)
1. To Find A Man

The months dragged on after the whole Namek experience, and before anyone knew it, over a year had passed. Goku had finally made his way back home to Earth, and as of now, they had three years until the impending threat of the androids.

A low hum emitted from the gravity pod, in the backyard of Capsule Corp, and a faint red glow escaped through the window, meaning it was in use.

Inside, the control panel flashed the number '300,' indicating what the rooms gravity was enhanced to. The sound of grunting overcame the hum of the pod, as the Saiyan Prince, once again, continued to push himself beyond his physical limits, in his quest to become a Super Saiyan. Only then would he be able to surpass his rival, Kakarot, in power. Once he was able to do that, the androids the boy from the future predicted, would not be a challenge.

Shifting hands, Vegeta continued doing push-ups, despite the exhaustion he felt. He kept his mind on his goal, to give him the motivation to continue, and the hatred for Kakarot, the strength he needed. "You will see, Kakarot... The Saiyan Prince will not fall again!"

"Is Vegeta _still_ training?!" Krillin asked in awe, looking down at the gravity pod. He, Yamcha, Bulma and Oolong were relaxing on one of Capsule Corp's balconies, where they had been for most of the day, and Vegeta hadn't been out once.

Bulma took a sip from her cup, and sighed. "Yeah, that's all he ever does. He said that there's nothing more important than training and getting stronger."

"Maybe he just needs some company, you know, a girlfriend." Yamcha offered, "Because before I started going out with Bulma, I trained almost non-stop."

"That's also because you were afraid of women before you met me." Bulma retorted, causing Krillin and Oolong to chuckle. The woman continued, "Besides, I've already asked him about that too. Vegeta just said that he doesn't want to waste anytime on, as he put it, 'loud-mouth Earth women.'"

"What about a man, then?" Oolong suggested, getting a response of laughter from the three humans. He was being serious.

After a few minutes everyone stopped laughing and looked at each other, all wondering the same thing. "Do you think...?"

"You never know... He does seem pretty obsessed with Goku... It wouldn't surprise me." Yamcha answered, while the others thought about it.

"And even if he isn't, a little male companionship couldn't hurt, since he's not too fond of women. And since we all know that he won't befriend anyone on his own, we should assist him!" Bulma explained, watching her boyfriend's face drop. "What?"

"What would you want to help Vegeta in any way?!"

"Chill out, Yamcha. I just thought that is Vegeta found someone he liked, that maybe he wouldn't be such an ass all of the time. And, like I just said, he won't do it on his own, so that leaves us!"

"I guess you're right... But how are we gonna find somebody? Especially someone who would get along with Vegeta!"

Everyone thought about it for a moment, not thinking of anything. It's not like they could just set Vegeta up with one of the Z-fighters or anything, and they didn't really know anyone else.

Just as they were about to give up hope, Krillin got an idea. A place where you could find any type of person, including someone for that arrogant prick of a Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. "The internet!" The others smiled. Bingo, they had found their answer.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Vegeta a man!" Bulma stood up, pumping her fist into the air, followed by the others.

Yamcha was the first to go inside, and lead the little group to Bulma's laboratory, where the closest computer was. The woman took the chair, and began typing the web address of one of the local dating sites, while the others watched from behind her.

"Hold on, how do you know any dating sites?" Yamcha questioned his mate suspiciously.

"What? It's not like we've never broken up! Besides, it's not just me, my mom goes on them too. That's how I found out about this one." Bulma giggled at the end of her answer. Bunni was such an amusing woman to have as your mother. Except when she started hitting on Vegeta, then it became creepy.

The page finished loading, and Bulma set the settings to 'Male seeking Male', and to only display matches from people within 100 kilometers, before searching. The search showed a total of 97 results, giving them some hope. One of these guys had to be compatible with Vegeta. _Hopefully_.

"What about this one?" Oolong wondered, as the ganged reached the 78th result. So far, none of the profiles they looked through could match Vegeta's personality, all of them had said about wanting a more 'sensitive' man, which was something that the Saiyan Prince was clearly not. Things didn't seem too good so far, they were running out of people, and fast.

"Hmm, I don't know if he's really Vegeta's type. Sure, he looks cocky, and is a body builder, but I don't think they would get along. Besides, it says he's looking for someone who also enjoys western music and dancing." Krillin responded, laughing softly at the idea of Vegeta singing western, while square dancing. Very amusing mental images.

Bulma clicked on the mouse to go to the next profile, sighing. "Damn, this isn't looking very good. Maybe we'll have to go with the last guy, he didn't seem _that_ bad."

"Let's look through the rest first, before we make any decisions." Yamcha stated, "Because if we fix Vegeta up with someone he hates, he's gonna want to kill us!" The others nodded in agreement, and kept searching.

Sweat beaded down Vegeta's face, as he collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. The gravity had now been turned up to '320,' and the prince's body couldn't handle the increase.

"Kuso..." the Saiyan swore, pushing himself back up. "I can handle this! I have to... I have to become a Super Saiyan!"

"I think we have a winner!" Bulma exclaimed, having finally found a profile to match Vegeta's personality, not to mention looks. The guy was short, had spiky black hair, black eyes, and a confident, and arrogant look to him. Perfect.

"Let's see, his interests are fighting, arguing, threatening and killing people, and... being a jerk?" Krillin cocked an eyebrow, as he continued to read. "His personality is selfish, annoying, cocky, arrogant, sadistic, and shrimpy?"

"Is that even a personality trait?" Bulma asked aloud, already knowing the answer. "This guy seems a little odd, to say the least, but he does seem to be a good match. Okay, his name is Hiei, and his lives in Sarayashiki City. At least he doesn't live that far away... So, do you want to go with him?"

Everyone else nodded, this 'Hiei' seemed like a match, and they didn't think they could find anyone better. After all, he was their 92nd result, and it didn't seem likely to find someone suiting for Vegeta in the last five results.

Just for the hell of it, Yamcha decided to read what else Hiei's profile had to say. "Man, listen to this, it says that his turn ons include being called his pet names; 'Shrimp' and 'Hamster Legs', and playing with his sword." The man contemplating which context the last part was to be taken in, and decided that Hiei meant playing with a weapon, not... something else.

"So, I guess we should email him." the woman of the group opened a new browser, and loaded hotmail. After typing in Hiei's email address 'hunnybunny14 at yuyunet dot com', she began writing a short letter, which said;

_Dear Hiei,_

_I saw your profile on Z-Date, and am interested in getting together with you some time._ _We share many of the same interests, and live close to each other. I only live in West City. Well, if you are interested in getting together as well, email me back at BlueHairedGenious at capsulecorpmail dot com._

_Thanks, and hope to hear from you soon,_

_-Vegeta_

"You know, Vegeta would kill you if he saw that, right?" Yamcha asked, and Bulma nodded, adding a picture of Vegeta to the email. "And why didn't you give him Vegeta's email address, if he has one..."

"Because, one, Vegeta knows nothing about computers, and two, he can't know about this yet. We have to wait, and arrange a date before we tell him. Also, I like my email!" Bulma answered, smiling. Mission complete. Now, all they could do was wait, and hope that Hiei would respond...

"Come on... Come on... No, dammit!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration, "That was my last life too... I suck at Pacman!"

"Hn, you suck at everything." Hiei corrected the boy, beginning to get annoyed with him. The demon was sitting on a nearby window ledge, and had been putting up with Kuwabara yelled about his stupid ningen entertainment all day. What was that thing called again... A computer?

The orange haired teen glared at Hiei, "Watch it, hamster legs!" Suddenly, a message appeared on the computer screen, 'You've got mail.' Wondering who it could be, Kuwabara clicked to read the email, and smiled at what he saw. "Speaking of hamster legs..."

Hiei cocked his head slightly towards the computer, to see what it had to do with him. He knew that he was the only one who Kuwabara referred to as 'hamster legs.' Lucky him...

"Hey, Urameshi, check this out!" Kuwabara called for his best friend, who came right to where he was.

"What do you want now? More Pacman help? A better hair cut?" Yusuke asked, in his usual, sarcastic tone.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Kuwabara mock laughed, "No, I want you to see this!" the boy pointed to the email from Bulma. "Remember this?"

Yusuke read over the message, and almost fell on the floor laughing. "H-he actually got a response!" The spirit detective couldn't believe it. He and Kuwabara had put that profile up for Hiei a couple of months ago, to get back at him for being a jerk, making it as messed up as they could, but still being honest. Maybe not about the 'turn ons' thing, but hell, you never know.

Kuwabara had joined his friend, and was now literally in tears from laughing. "What are we gonna do? Are we gonna reply?"

"Don't be a dumbass, of course we are. And, we're going to set up a date with this 'Vegeta' guy."

"Do you think the shrimp would actually go on it though? He's not exactly the dating type, besides, he freak anyone out!"

Yusuke clicked to see the photo that was attached, and began laughing again. "I don't think you have to worry about Hiei freaking this guy out! And yeah, I know a way to make Hiei go on this date."

Luckily, for the sake of the two boys, Hiei had dozed off, and hadn't heard anything they had said. Lucky for them, and unlucky for him...

Clicking 'reply', Yusuke took over the computer, and began typing the message back...

To be continued...

A/N: Yet another fic from me, even though I have like five already started. Anyway, I'm trying out a new genre (romance), and a different writing style for me, and more descriptive, and this fic is my guinea pig. Well, there will eventually be romance, but not for alittle while. By the way, the email addy's are like they are 'cause you can't type full ones. Well, hope y'all liked the first chapter! Also, this is under DBZ because I wanna try to mostly have DBZ stuff in it, and, well, noone ever goes to the crossovers section!

Please review, tell me if I should continue. :)


	2. Set Date

Yusuke sat in front of the computer, with Kuwabara hovering over his shoulder, watching the screen. The detective looked over the email Bulma had written again, before beginning to write his, well, Hiei's reply.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_Thanks for emailing me, I really appreciate it. I would really like to get together with you, hopefully soon, too. I have no life, so it doesn't matter to me when, you can decide. Once you have, let me know, and we'll work on the place._

_Thanks again, and see you soon,_

_-Hiei_

Kuwabara had time to quickly read what Yusuke had written, just as he sent it. The contents of the email caused the boy to begin craking up. "You got the 'no life' part right, Urameshi! I just hope you didn't scare the Vegetable, or whatever guy off!"

"I don't think we gotta worry about that, but we do gotta worry about getting Hiei to go." Yusuke told his best friend. Honestly, scaring Vegeta off wasn't something that seemed possible to do. Just by looks, that guy seemed about as messed up as Hiei. He had that short, cocky look to him. Perfect for the shrimp.

"What?! I thought you said you already had a plan to get Hiei to go! You can't keep changing your answer like that!"

"What do you take me for? Of course I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it's gonna work." Yusuke answered, going over his plan. In his head it seemed to make sense, and seemed to be a sure way to get the demon to go, but he wasn't sure if it would turn out the way he was expecting. The plan was for him to basically blackmail Hiei into going, saying that he would get Botan to increase the length of his probation. He seriously doubted that Botan could, or would do such a thing, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was getting Hiei to believe it. Let's just hope he would...

Bulma, and the others smiled when they saw that Vegeta had gotten a reply, and so quickly too. After reading it, they were alittle dumbfounded, who admits they have no life? Oh well, it didn't matter, Vegeta actually was going to have a date!

"Hmm, where and when should we set it up for?" Bulma wondered aloud, "I suppose it doesn't really matter, Vegeta doesn't have a life either... Well, if you don't count his training."

"The sooner the better!" Krillin responded, re-opening Hiei's profile, and looking at the picture. He couldn't believe how similiar they were. Sure, not a whole lot in looks, but in attitude. He certainly couldn't picture this guy liking western music or square dancing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That way Vegeta can get out of the gravity pod, get some fresh air, meet someone new and _not _train for alittle while. Maybe we could try for tomorrow..."

Vegeta forced himself over to the control panel, and turned the gravity back down to normal. A sigh of relief escaped the Saiyan as his body was free from the pressure of the excess gravity. He wasn't done with his training yet, not until he achieved his goal, but he was hungry. Grabbing his towel, Vegeta wiped the sweat from his face, and left the pod.

Bulma's little group, and Kuwabara and Yusuke had been corresponding for the past little while, and had finally set the time and place of the date. It was going to be held tomorrow at noon, in West City Park. Wow, this was going better than either side could have expected. Now, all they had to do was tell the couple that they had to go on a date, which wasn't going to be fun.

Hiei had awoken during one of Kuwabara and Yusuke's little giggle sessions, and had a bad feeling that something was instore for him. A _very _bad feeling.

"Hey Shrimp, you're awake!" Kuwabara acknowledged, chuckling slightly. He couldn't wait to see how Hiei was going to react to learning he had a date, probably his first one, and to see Yusuke's plan to get him to go.

"Hn." Hiei simply answered, using his trademark 'hn.' Usually, after that, Kuwabara, with his minimal attention span, would go back to doing whatever he was previously doing, but that wasn't happening this time. The boy, along with the detective continued to stare at him, mischevious smirks on both of them. What did they have planned?

Yusuke was the next one to speak, his voice tinted with excitement, "So, shorty, what are you doing tomorrow, at let's say noon?"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow at Yusuke's question. Since when did the detective care what he did? "What does it matter?"

At this point, neither of the teens could hold in their laughter any longer, and began giggling, making Hiei both annoyed and nervous. "Enough! What is so amusing? And how does it involve me?"

"You just have some plans for that time tomorrow, that's all." Yusuke told the demon casually, trying to force his smile back, but not doing a very good job.

"I don't recall having to do anything, or atleast anything that involved you."

"Who said it involves me?" Yusuke cocked a sarcastic eye brow. "It's your date, why would I want to tag along..." With that, the date finally said, Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the ground in laughter.

Hiei wasn't sure how to react. What did the detective mean by he had a date? Was this some kind of plan or something? And why would Hiei even _want _to go on what those ningens call a date? "Explain yourselves. Now."

Vegeta had finally come inside, and ordered that Bulma make him something to eat, on the grounds that after a morning of solid training, he shouldn't have to make himself something. Not to mention, he was a prince, and princes didn't do those types of things. Bulma, like usual, had given in, and the Saiyan was currently stuffing his face. The little group also in the kitchen, watching him. "What the hell do you weaklings want?!"

Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, and Oolong looked at eachother with the same look. The look that said '_I value my life, so I'm not telling him!'_. The four remained in a stale mate, that is, until Krillin broke. Atleast if he was going to die, he would die brave.

The monk gulped nervously, and took a step towards the Saiyan Prince. Why did he have to choose now to be brave? Oh well, it was too late to turn back now. He was already looking death in the eye. Literally. The Saiyan could easily kill him. "Uh, V-Vegeta..." Krillin nervously stuttered out.

Vegeta looked up from his food, glaring. "What do you want, cue-ball?"

Krillin took in a deep, calming breath before answering. "I-I just wanted to tell you that y-you have a...."

The Saiyan's look changed, a new hint of curiousity showing. He had to admit, he wanted to know what chrome dome was going to tell him. Usually, he's too afraid to look at, much less _talk_ to Vegeta, so it had to be good. Or so he thought...

"I just wanted to tell you that you have a..." Krillin repeated himself, "That you have a d-d-date tomorrow..."

Vegeta nearly choked, and his eyes widened. Did he hear him right? Vegeta having a date? With who? "What the fuck?!" He was at a loss for words.

Bulma decided to take it from here. Krillin looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and Vegeta looked like he was in a mix of confusion, and anger. "We set you up on a date tomorrow. At noon, in West City park. You're going."

Yamcha, Oolong and Krillin were amazed at Bulma. How could she be so... not scared for her life, talking to Vegeta. Hell, she even _told_ him he was going, not just ask. Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't amazed at all. He was annoyed. Very annoyed. "Hmph! And why should I listen to you, woman?"

"First of all, my name is Bulma, _not_ woman! And second, you have to listen to me! This is _my_ house you're staying at, and _my_ gravity pod you've gotten so fond of! So, if you don't go, you won't be able to use either of them!"

The prince gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but he had to listen to that blasted woman, and go on this stupid 'date'. He needed that gravity chamber to help him reach his goal, and Vegeta didn't want to risk losing it. "Fine, woman! One date, and if she pisses me off, I can kill her! Understood?!"

Bulma smirked. "Who said it was a 'her'...?"

After alot of convincing, Hiei was finally agreed to go on said date. He didn't want to though, not one bit. The detective had threatened to get that loud mouth onna, Botan, to increase his probation time. He wasn't really sure if Yusuke could make that happen, but he didn't want to risk it. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the ningen world any longer than he already was.

"So, you're gonna go right? No matter what?" Yusuke asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Hiei just glared and nodded slightly. "Good, because you wouldn't want to stand up Vegeta."

The demon's eyes widened. "Isn't Vegeta a male name?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled and nodded in unison. This was something that Hiei wasn't expecting.

Vegeta was in shock. What did the woman mean by 'who said it was a her?' Did she mean it was a him? A guy? "You've got to be kidding...!"

Bulma shook her head and smiled, daring Vegeta to protest. "Didn't we tell you? Your date's with a guy. Hiei, I think his name is. You're still gonna go, aren't you? The two of you seem to have alot common!"

Wordlessly, Vegeta nodded. Oh well, going on a date with a male wouldn't be any different, would it? "...If _he _pisses me off, I can kill _him_! Understood?!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay, I actually got a few reviews for the first chapter! Thanks, I didn't think anyone would actually like this! Anyway, I'll try to update again soon, but I'm not sure, I have alot of other stuff to update too. Also, if you any ideas for future chapters, feel free to share them! :)

Please review, and a BIG thanks to those who did!


	3. First Meeting

Misson completed; Vegeta and Hiei's date was set, and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except the ones going on it. They were pissed. How dare someone set them up on a date?

After Vegeta had finally given his consent, he didn't even bother to finish eating, and stormed back out to the gravity pod, to work off his anger. And you know if a Saiyan is going to leave a meal, he must be mad. Furious, more like it. "Damn woman... Blackmailing the Prince of all Saiyans!"

It had taken alittle while, but Hiei had gotten over the shock of his date being a male, and was now as mad as Vegeta. Yusuke had to restrain the demon numerous times from using his katana, and even his _Dragon of the Darkness Flame, _against him and Kuwabara. Hiei had given up on killing them when Yusuke reminded him that Koenma wouldn't be too happy if his spirit detective got killed. And he knew that Koenma was someone who really _could_ increase his probation time. Damn it all...

"Just relax, shrimp, it won't be that bad!" Kuwabara laughed"Who knows, you might actually like him! Awwww, shrimp's gonna have a boyfriend!"

"That's it." Hiei put his hand on his katana sheath, preparing to pull it out. "I may not be able to kill the detective, but Spirit World sure as hell doesn't need you!" The demon charged at the teen, but one again, was stopped by Yusuke.

The night continued, full of hate-filled training, and murder attempts. The usual things to expect from the spikey haired duo. Much to their annoyance morning had arrived quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"Are you really going to wear _that?_" Bulma asked, looking at the Saiyan, who was dressed in his usual spandex training suit, complete with armor, boots and gloves.

"Of course I am." Vegeta answered simply, pulling at his left glove. There was no reason he could see to wear anything else. Why? To impress this 'Hiei'?

"But don't you want to look good for him?" Bulma quickly decided to change her wording, after recieving one hell of a glare. If looks could kill... "Uh, I mean, don't you atleast want to look normal? You know, _not _like an alien from outer space, even if you are one!"

Vegeta sharpened his glare. If looks could kill alright... "Hmph, it's bad enough I'm going on this damned date! I am not changing my clothing too! Besides, I won't have to change when I get back from it." The Saiyan looked over at the wall clock, and scowled. It read 11:30. Great... only half an hour until the date. "I guess I should leave..."

"Have fun, Vegeta!" Bulma said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Are you really going to bring _that?_" Yusuke wondered, pointing to Hiei's katana. Honestly, couldn't the demon go anywhere without it? It's not like he was going to be killing anything... Well, you never know what him and Vegeta would pick as a date activity.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't go anywhere in this pathetic ningen realm without it... Not that I need it. Besides, it might be useful if my so-called 'date' pisses me off." Hiei explained, hoping that he would get a chance to use it. He was confident this 'Vegeta' was going to piss him off. Hey, he should get to have some fun on this date, right?

"Just don't start gettin' all sword happy on your date, got it?" Yusuke smirked, emphasizing the word 'date'.

"Hn, since when do I listen to you?" Hiei asked, looking at the clock. Damn, 11:35 already. Not bothering to get an answer from the detective, the demon turned to the window, and gracefully hopped out. Destination: Hell. Well, actually West City Park. Same difference, atleast to him.

Vegeta flew over the city known as West City. He had been dragged there by the woman a few times in the past, so he knew his general way around. He internally cringed as the park came into sight. He did not want to do this. Not at all. Oh well, he needed to surpass Kakarot, and this date seemed like a small price to surprass his rival. The Saiyan flew down and landed under a tree in the most remote area of the park. "Like I care if he doesn't find me."

Hiei hopped from tree to tree as he finally reached the park. He had no clue how he would find this guy in such a large park. Atleast the detective had shown him a picture, so he knew what to look for. Big muscles, spikey hair, and a scowl. And bingo, he just found his person. The demon jumped down, and landed beside where Vegeta was now sitting.

Vegeta looked up at what had just landed beside him, and smirked. "_You're_ Hiei? You look more like a troll to me."

Hiei glared. This guy had no room to talk! He looked like body-builder reject. "Watch it, ningen, I have no problem with slitting your throat."

"Ningen? Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a _Saiyan_, something far superior to you. Remember that."

"Hn. Watch it, _Simion_, I have no problem slitting your throat. Is that better?" Hiei asked, trying not to smirk. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he wasn't... not hating this so far. He got to mock the 'Simion', and with the way things were going, he was going to get a fight too.

"It's _Saiyan_, troll!" Vegeta almost growled. He knew Hiei was pushing him on purpose, and he didn't like it.

The demon crossed his arms over his chest, still holding back a smirk. "It doesn't matter what you are. You're still the same pathetic weakling."

Now, Vegeta could accept being called most things... Actually he couldn't, but anyway, being called a weakling in something the Saiyan would not stand for! No... He would show that troll the true power he is mocking. Wordlessly, Vegeta got to his feet, and got into fighting stance. "Hmph, if I am a weakling, then you should have no problem beating me."

Hiei smirked. Now this is more like it. The demon also got into his fighting stance, and was just about to charge at his date, but he stopped himself. The detective warned him not to get 'sword happy' during this date. Did that he would get his probation time increased if he did fight? It was too risky to find out. Hiei dropped his guard and crossed his arms again. Damn, there goes his fun...

"What's the matter? Finally realize what you're up against, and decide to back out?" Vegeta asked, mockingly. By this point, the Saiyan was smirking almost to the point of a smile, feeling his ego inflate.

"Spare me." Hiei glared, resisting the urge to wipe the smile/smirk off Vegeta's face. "You are of no threat to me. I could kill you with ease. But if I did that, the detective would tell the onna, and I would be stuck in the ningen realm with idiots like you even longer."

"If you could 'kill me with ease', then how come you're afraid of what some detective and woman could do to you" the Saiyan chuckled softly "You must be even weaker than I thought. Maybe you _were_ right to stop the fight... Before you got yourself killed."

Hiei growled to himself. He could swear Vegeta was enjoying this, mocking him. Oh, how he longed to just attack him. Damn detective... First stopping him from killing that baka Kuwabara, and now indirectly stopping him from killing his date. He looked Vegeta, who was still laughing. Hold on, that Simion doesn't seem like he wants to be here either, so he must've been forced too... "What about you? I bet you got blackmailed into coming here, by some ningen no less." Hiei smirked, finally turning the table in his favor. "Unless, you actually _wanted_ to go on a date with me. And if that's the case..."

Vegeta stopped laughing. Dammit, how did the troll get in control of this? He tried to think of an answer the Hiei's question, one that would bring this argument back in his favor, but couldn't. If he said that he really was blackmailed, the troll would no doubt mock him about that, and there was no way in hell he would ever say he wanted to go on this date. So, not having anything to retort, Vegeta kept his mouth shut, and sat back down.

"That's what I thought." Hiei said, sitting down as well, against the trunk of the tree.

For the next little while neither of them said anything. Neither of them wanted to be here. Neither of them liked the other. Neither of them even wanted the other to be alive. So, they did the only the could do without actually fighting. They glared.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3, and the first meeting of Vegeta and Hiei. I hope it was okay, I had _no_ idea what to make happen, and this just came out. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. o

Please review, and a big thanks to those who have!


	4. Paintball Time!

Minutes ticked by, with Vegeta and Hiei continuing to glare at eachother. Hoping that in some miracle, their glares could actually cause the other person some harm. Hey, they can dream, can't they? Yes, but that's about all they can do...

Vegeta wondered to himself how long they had been doing this so far, and how much longer they would have to. He figured it was probably the only thing the two of them would be doing. Damn, what a waste of perfectly good training time. Oh well, atleast this would give him a chance to perfect his trademark _death glare._

Hiei had basically the same train of thought. He couldn't wait for this to be over. Even being at the detective's house with Kuwabara seemed more appealing right now. Atleast then he would be able to have his fight. Internally, he swore that he would pay Yusuke back if it was the last thing he did.

More time passed, and the sun slowly moved across the sky. Any tourists in their general were scared off by having Hiei and Vegeta's glares turned on them. Well, that's what they deserved for their comments. Comments such as '_Awww, how cute, you don't see many mime couples._' Honestly, couldn't these people tell the difference between a demons, Saiyans, and mimes?

Now, without the tourists, and other bothersome humans around, it was quiet. It was an uneasy silence though. The kind of silence that tells you something bad is about to happen. What was the saying? Calm before the storm?

A rustle in the bushes caught Hiei and Vegeta's attention. They both looked over just in time to see Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin falll face first onto the ground. The trio quickly scrambled to their feet, but froze when they saw that they were now being glared at.

"Well, if it isn't baldy, the woman, and the woman's mate..." Vegeta started, still glaring. He seemed to be doing that alot today. Oh well, it's not like he didn't have good reason. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hiei studied the three humans infront of them. They looked like weaklings, nothing to worry about. That is, except that blue haired female reminded him of the Botan woman that he had to put up with. The same one he was being blackmailed with. Was this woman the same person Vegeta was being blackmailed with? Hmmm, it seems these women have more power than he previously thought. It must be the blue hair...

Bulma couldn't help but smile. Even though it didn't look like he was having any fun, Vegeta was actually on the date. Knowing that it would only make the Saiyan mad to know that the group had come only to see if he actually came, she quickly thought of an excuse. "We just came to offer a suggestion for you two to do, since you look pretty bored."

"Hn, bored isn't the word I would use." Hiei sat up alittle, so he could get a better look at the three invaders.

"Wow, he ever acts like Vegeta." Yamcha whispered to Krillin, who nodded back.

However, what Yamcha didn't know that a human's whispering could be heard clear as day to both the Saiyan and demon. In unison, the two glared at him, making him jump back, behind Bulma. "Watch it, human." They said at the same time, causing them to glare at eachother. Honestly, they were _nothing_ like one another! How could anyone even think that?

"Well, woman, what's this 'suggestion' of yours? To let me return to my training?"

"Actually I was thinking something along the lines of..." Bulma searched her mind for something to suggest, "Paintball!"

Immediately Yamcha and Krillin began laughing at the thought of Vegeta and Hiei playing paintball, but after a few seconds, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. It would give them a chance to shot at eachother, even if didn't do damage.

Hiei and Vegeta both blinked. Neither of them knew what paintball was, so they were lost. "Explain, woman."

"How about I tell you where it is, and you two can go figure it out for yourselves?" Bulma asked. When she got no response, she figured that they had agreed with her. "Okay, it's across the street from here. Even you guys can't miss it."

Before either of the two had a chance to register the fact that they had just been insulted, Bulma and her little group were out of sight. They had taken off, not wanting to be around for whatever happened next.

"Hmph, damn woman..." Vegeta said his thoughts aloud.

"Damn humans." Hiei corrected the Saiyan. Vegeta nodded to show that he actually admitted Hiei was right. Now they had something atleast the both of them agreed on. Humans being an inconvience. It may be the most obvious thing on the planet, but atleast it's a start, right?

Vegeta stood up, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we going to do that 'painball' thing the woman suggested? Maybe it'll give us something to do until this day is over." Vegeta figured Hiei agreed when the demon got up as well. "She said it was just across the road..."

And so, our two daters ventured across the street, and came to building called _Family Fun Center. _Assuming it was the right place, they both entered, and were now currently listening to the rules and objective of paintball.

"...And you shoot paintballs at eachother with these," The random employee held up one of the guns. "Whichever one of you hits the other five times, will be the winner. Now, these don't actually do damage, but they may sting. Since the paint does stain, you will be given a change of clothing. It'll also help you blend in with your surroundings." The worker continued to babble on, not noticing that neither Hiei or Vegeta were paying attention. Nothing seemed important after they saw the guns. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

After their little lecture was finished, both men were handed army gear, which they promptly refused. They both believed that the other wouldn't be able to get a shot in at them. So, now that everything else was taken care of, they were given guns, and sent out to the course. Both going in opposite directions to start.

Hiei decided to use the trees as his way of getting around. That way, he would have the advantage of being above Vegeta. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy the little hunt that was going to take place, and he was determined to win.

Vegeta, on the other hand, went with an offensive strategy. After a few minutes of making the troll think he going to hide, he back tracked to where he had seen Hiei go. The Saiyan surveyed the area, his gun ready to be fired. "Heh, I'll show that troll what the Saiyan Prince can really do." Yes, Vegeta kept a sharp look out across the ground, but only the ground.

At seeing his prey below him, Hiei smirked and cocked his gun, firing it. He chuckled to himself as it made contact with the Saiyan's chest. "That's one for me, and zero for the Simion."

Vegeta growled loudly, looking at the white paint on his armour. That was his favourite one too... He would pay for that! After locating where it had come from, Vegeta shot a counter paintball at Hiei, only to have it dodged. The Saiyan kept his eye on the little demon, making sure not to let him get away. He shot a couple more shots, which were also dodged. Getting fed up with this, Vegeta formed a small ball of ki, and fired it.

At seeing something different from a paintball heading for the tree he was in, Hiei jumped down, onto the ground. He was able to avoid most of the blast, with only one injury made, and the was to his katana. Hiei glared. Nobody has the right to break his katana, especially some wanna be warrior! Now it was on!

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ah, the joys of paintball, eh? Don't ask, the only thing I can think of. Heh, the vengence of the stained armour, and damaged katana is coming up next chapter, so keep a look out! P

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that people actually like this fic so far:)


	5. They Meet Again

Vegeta and Hiei both glared at eachother, exiting the so-called 'Fun Centre'. A place that could hardly be considered fun. Neither of them would ever want to go back... Even if they were allowed to.

After quite literally tearing the building apart to get revenge on eachother, they were kicked out. Not to mention, charged with the damages. Vegeta didn't care though, he just had them bill Bulma at Capsule Corp. It's not like the woman didn't have the money, anyway.

Even with all of the damage the two managed to cause on the centre, they didn't get proper revenge on the other. Sure, they had used enough attacks to probabaly kill the other, but none of them hit.

The two daters stood outside, neither of them sure what to do. Were they still on their 'date'? Or was what they had endured sufficient enough? They both certainly hoped so. They had seen more than enough of eachother for a lifetime.

"So, what now?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know if his hopes could be confirmed, and they could go their separate ways.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "If I stay here with you any longer, I won't be able to restrain myself any longer from killing you. If I were to kill you, the detective would probabaly get my probation time increased. So, I'd better get going. Be thankful of that."

"Heh, like you'd be any sort of match for me? Maybe you should go, save yourself from a humiliating defeat." Vegeta smirked, already knowing what his date's reaction would be... Trolls were so predictable.

Maybe trolls were predictable, but demons were not. Hiei knew perfectly well that Vegeta wanted to fight him here and now. As much as he wanted to as well, he didn't want to risk pissing the detective off. "Whatever, Simion." Hiei said, hopping into the nearest tree, continuing his way back to Yusuke's from there.

Vegeta growled as his date took off. He mentally debated going after him, but decided against it. If the troll wanted to run, let him run. It would only show what a coward he was. Besides, if he did go after Hiei, he might so something that would get the blasted woman mad at him. Something he was trying to avoid at all costs right now. He needed access of his gravity chamber, no matter what the cost.

Bulma was typing up a report in her lab when she heard the sound of Capsule Corp's main door slam closed. "Vegeta must be back..." The woman looked to her wrist watch and blinked in surpirse. "...So soon?"

The Saiyan Prince made his way to his bedroom, and sat on his bed. Who would have thought that something as simple as a date could be so exhausting? Hell, it took more out of him than his usual training. In fact, he was too tired to worry about getting stronger right now.

Vegeta layed down on the bed, and put his hands behind his head. The events of the day replaying over in his head. How he hated that troll... But he did have to admit, he did like his hate for the human race.

"Heh, I'd like to fight with him, as well..." Vegeta thought, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

The sound of crickets chirping was the only sound to be heard in the mid-night air. That is, until a loud snap was made, waking Vegeta up.

Panting heavily from being startled out of his sleep, the Saiyan Prince immediately looked to the source of the noise. The window. Getting on guard, Vegeta moved to the window and looked out to see a very embarassed looking Hiei.

The demon picked himself up off the ground, and growled. Why did that branch have to brake? Now the Simion knew he was here... And probably would have the wrong impression about it too.

"Well, if it isn't the little troll? What do you want?" Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow. Was the troll watching him sleep or something?

"Hn. I just came here to make sure you didn't run away, since we're having our fight tomorrow." Hiei said, his voice tinted with uncertainty.

Truth be told, Hiei really did want to fight Vegeta. However, that wasn't the only reason that he had followed the Saiyan. He wasn't really sure what it was, but something just seemed to draw him here. There was just something about that Simion...

Vegeta stared down at Hiei, not really sure what to make of it. Part of him was angry, and alittle creeped out that the demon had found out where he lived, and bothered him in the middle of the night. On the other hand, part of him was almost glad to see Hiei once again. That way they could have their fight. Yeah, that was it...

Hiei looked up to see the Saiyan staring down at him, and immediately looked away. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to face Vegeta's gaze. "So, are we going to fight?"

Vegeta simply smirked, and continued to look at Hiei with great amusement.

"Damn Simion..." Hiei said lowly, after getting no response. He hopped up into the tree he had fallen out of, then proceeded to jump towards Vegeta's window, causing the demon to collide with him, knocking them both to the ground. Hiei on top of Vegeta.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Eeep, it's been a long time! I'm really sorry, I've just had alot going on! Anyway, I'm back, and I'll try to update soon!

Please review, and a big thanks to those who have.


	6. Quick Thinking

Vegeta blinked, staring up at Hiei with wide eyes. His heart beat was beginning to increase as his mind fully snapped alert and began to comprehend the situation at hand; The blasted demon from the afternoon's date -- if one could even call those frustrating couple of hours a date -- had woken him up from a peaceful and much needed sleep, only to basically tackle him, and wind up directly on top of him. He hadn't even noticed the demon had moved until they were only the ground. That Hiei certainly had speed, if nothing else, though Vegeta figured that someone who ran their mouth as much as he did would need to be able to run fast.

Not taking any current action to get the other man off of him, Vegeta simply cocked a sarcastic eyebrow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hiei just gazed down, as the Saiyan's eyes remained focused on his. His heart also started to race. He had simply meant to just jump through the window, not knowing Vegeta was standing so close to it. He never actually meant to tackle him. Why the hell would he want his body anywhere near that Simions? And yet, at the same time, his body just wouldn't listen to his mind's commands to move.

As the seconds slowly ticked by with the Saiyan getting no answer to his previous question, he decided to ask another one. "...Are you planning on getting off of me anytime soon?"

This question was enough to snap Hiei back to reality. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and tried his best to form a glare at the other man. Somehow he was having a hard time with what was usually a simple task for him. Slowly, the demon climbed to his feet, and brushed himself off.

"Hn, it's your fault. If you had just paid attention to what I said, instead of simply staring at me," Hiei paused to smirk, "I wouldn't have had to physically get it."

Vegeta followed suit, and also stood up, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. He didn't reply, though. He knew it was his fault, for the most part. Instead, he changed the subject.

"So you came in the middle of the night for the fight you want tomorrow?" The Saiyan wasn't sure if it was just because he was still feeling groggy, but the troll's logic made absolutely no sense to him. "Why not come back tomorrow?"

That's what Hiei had originally planned on doing. However, he quickly grew restless of just sitting around and listening to the detective and the idiot babbling about trivial topics that were of no interest to him. Honestly, why would he want to hear about who has the higher score in some pathetic video game thing. What was it called again? Goblin City? Humans wasted their time doing such pitiful things. Why would they play some game with virtual killing when they could go out and kill for real? The human race was over populated, after all.

Not to mention, under-logical, as Hiei quickly re-learned once again from Yusuke and Kuwabara's pointless that if he would have been subjected to it for so much as another second longer he wouldn't have bee able to keep his katana in its sheath, he immediately had to get out of the house. Not to mention, he also knew that when the moronic duo's minimal attention span wore out over their video game they would return to grilling Hiei about the events of his date with the Simion. And those were events that he did not need nor want to relive again. Once was more than enough.

Once out of the house, the demon quickly realized that he had nowhere to go. He didn't exactly have a lot of friends in this backwards human world -- or anywhere, to be technical -- so he tried just sitting in a random tree, letting this thoughts wander. That's when even more annoyances arose, with Hiei's mind drifting back to his date with Vegeta. There was just no escape from it!

Figuring that his mind wasn't going to get a rest from Simion-related topics, Hiei tried his best to focus on the promised fight, and how much he was craving the victory. He couldn't wait to finally shut that Vegeta up once and for all, and put him in his place for good. Those thoughts only got the demon anxious and excited, and restless once again. While he would never have actually admitted it to anybody other than himself, he knew that his thoughts wouldn't be put at ease until he actually got to see Vegeta and talk to him, make sure everything was still on for the fight.

Thus, he ended up outside of Vegeta's Capsule Corp window, followed by being on top of the other man.

Realizing that he hadn't responded to the aforementioned person's words, Hiei quickly forced out an answer that didn't involve nearly as much explanation as the truth. Besides, he had no intention of revealing to his enemy -- that was the word that Hiei the most fit his relationship with Vegeta -- that he was on his mind.

"I was just making sure that you weren't going to run off before our fight could come tomorrow." Even Hiei saw how lame his excuse was, but hoped the Simion was too dense to notice for himself.

"Huh." That was all Vegeta could say to that, not quite sure what to think. He knew that the troll was lying, and came for some unknown reason that would probably end up with the Saiyan being immensely annoyed. Even with that fact, Vegeta knew that he wasn't angry about it. Hell, he couldn't even honestly say he was bothered. The only thing he didn't know was why he wasn't feeling these things. He just chalked it up to his own excitement over having a hopefully challenging fight in the near future.

The room went silent after that, with nothing but the musical lullaby of the crickets to be heard through the Saiyan's open window. It was an awkward silence, with neither of them really knowing what to do, say, or even think about the situation. So, they just did what they generally did when placed in social situations that they weren't exactly comfortable in; Crossed their arms over their chests, waiting for the other one to make some sort of action first. They were going to be waiting a while.

Vegeta and Hiei remained that way, too, as the minutes slowly ticked by.

That is, until a sudden noise startled both of them, and directed their attention to the source. It was a soft knocking on the bedroom's door.

Vegeta wasn't about to answer it, knowing it would just be the blasted woman or one of her mind-numbing parents. He did not want any of them to witness Hiei being in his bedroom, late at night, just the two of them. The weirdos would probably just get the wrong idea and make an already annoying situation worse. If he just ignored whoever it was for long enough, they would eventually give up and go away, right?

Wrong.

Sure enough, after yet another set of knocking, the door silently hissed open, revealing that was indeed Bulma behind the door.

Vegeta did not want to deal with her right now. She would probably just want to rant and rave at him over his not wanting to talk when he returned this afternoon. Then once she found out that it was anything but the romantic engagement she had had in mind, she would rant even more over how difficult he was, and never let him use his beloved gravity chamber again.

Either that or she would go the completely opposite route, and take the troll's presence as an indication that he and Vegeta had an intimate time this afternoon, and he had come back to finish where they left off. Vegeta shuddered at the thought.

Not wanting to face either of those options, Vegeta mentally decided that he needed to do something to get rid of the blasted woman, and fast. So, followed the first idea that popped into his mind.

He grabbed the demon tightly by the shoulders, and roughly pressed his lips against the others.

Let's see the woman rant about that.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Finally an update! It's about damn time, eh? Well, I do intend to finish this story one day, so don't give up on it or me, okay? :)

Read and review, as always, my dears!


End file.
